Family Comes First
by MusicalRats
Summary: Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Puck, Quinn and Tina are all siblings with a alcoholic father, yet Kurt refuses to tell anyone for the sake of family.
1. Chapter 1

Season 3+ Personalities and looks for Kurt, Rachel and Santana.

Family:

Kurt - 19

Rachel - 18

Santana - 17

Puck - 13

Quinn - 10

Tina - 7

Parents: Russel Fabray, Judie Fabray.

"Mooom!" Tina whined from the living room. Judie sighed: she had a date night with her husband however she had never left the kids alone for more that a few hours. Tonight it will be almost all night. Her and Russel had decided to go to the club to relieve the very small amount of childhood they had left, therefore she had told Kurt that Russel would be drunk, so that he is prepared.

"Yes, Tina?"

"Quinn took my dolls!" She screamed. Judie walked to the living room, rubbing her face with her palms.

"Quinn, give Tina her dolls back. Tina, you can share your dolls with Quinn tonight."

"Why? Are you going out? Is there going to be a babysitter?" Quinn asked, speaking two words a second.

Judie breathed out. "Because I am going out with your father, and there will be no babysitters."

"What are going to do?" Quinn asked.

"You can watch a movie or whatever, but Kurt is looking after you lot so please listen to him." She knew how stressed out Kurt could get with the kids, ever since he stormed out to go to his 'friends' house after a family argument. Judie shouldn't dare say 'boyfriend' in front of Russel, but she is positive Kurt is somewhat gay.

"Okay!" Quinn concluded, giving a sobbing Tina her dolls back. Tina quickly became happy again, continuing to play with her dolls as if nothing happened.

"Kurt, Puck!" Judie shouted up the stairs. She knew that Noah was playing Halo online with Finn, with Russel letting him play it, saying that it would 'make him more awesome.' Santana was at an all girls sleepover, and Kurt was most likely lounging around listening to music. She heard a hushed yet high-pitched 'asshole' and 'bitch' to respond, and then saw her two sons rush down the stairs, and not soon after Rachel followed behind. Honestly, Noah is 13 and already knew ways to swear from his violent video games. She had a very small idea that he learnt it from Russel, but she pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Is Dad home?" Kurt asked quickly.

"No, but he will be back soon to pick me up so I want you downstairs when he does."

"Okay." Kurt breathed out, stepping into the living room.

"Why am I here?" Rachel asked, looking at Julie with a raised eyebrow. Noah stood behind her, copying her stance.

"You two are the second and third eldest, so you have to help Kurt." Julie explained, shrugging my shoulders. Whilst they made excuses to not help him, I checked my phone for the time.

"Please, Noah couldn't look after Quinn for five minutes." Rachel chided.

"Guys, help him or no money for a month. I will ask him tomorrow." Julie said. "It is 5:25, so your dad will be here soon ok?"

"Okay." They both moaned, storming off upstairs. She walked back into the living room, smiling at the sight that met her eyes. Kurt and Quinn was jumping around excitedly, and Kurt had Tina on his back, who was squealing and giggling. Kurt will be a good father someday.

"What are you two so excited about?"

"Karaoke!" Tina squeaked. Kurt flashed Julie a look as a car was pulled into the driveway.

"Okay guys, have fun. Oh and Kurt?" Julie smiled.

"Yes?"

"Make sure Noah and Rachel help you with the kids for dinner."

"Of course. I will force those munchkins to help out even if they protest." Kurt smirked, shaking side to side to amuse Tina.

"Awesome, well have a good time." Julie said as she left.

 _"Kurt, where the fuck is the pasta?"_ Rachel hissed quietly, as they rummaged around in the kitchen to look for the food that Julie brought them for their tea. Tina and Rachel was whining in the dining room, where Kurt was forced to give them biscuits.

"I don't know Rach. If I knew, I would have it."

"Well look closer." Rachel muttered. She spotted it in the corner of her eye. She pulled Kurt by his arm to the cupboard where she saw it, which prompted a hiss from Kurt.

"Don't touch me." Kurt said, reaching up to get the pasta. She looked at him, concerned, which he just shrugged off. "You have seen him, there is no need to act so unknowing."

"It is getting worse, isn't it?" Rachel asked him, when he poured the whole packet of pasta into the pan. "That is why you are wearing sweaters. You were wearing tight fitting shirts before."

"Does it matter? Dad's drinking problems isn't my fault." He said, unconsciously pulling on his sweater.

"It might be." Rachel suggested.

"Just shut up Rachel. I don't want to talk about it." Kurt snapped, making Tina rush over to him. She hugged his leg and smiled at him.

"Tina it is okay." Kurt smiled down at them, waddling to the cupboard that had cheese inside. She stayed attached to him, dragging along with him whilst he walked.

"Noah!" Kurt shrill voice ringed out throughout the house. He had just been able to make dinner for all of them, even with the two stuck to him.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Really?" Kurt mumbled. "Get your butt down here: it is dinner!"

"Okay!" Noah ran downstairs and swung into the kitchen, taking his very familiar seat.

Kurt placed the plates around the table, and managed to pry Tina off him and into her seat. He ran his hands up his arms, skin tingling from touching his bruises.

They ate in comfortable silence, and, as usual, Noah finished first, making a satisfied noise.

"I am glad you like it." Kurt mumbled.

"That was great, thanks Kurt. You are like a great dad." Noah said, pulling out his phone. Kurt sucked in a breath and continued eating, making sure that Tina was doing the same.

Rachel stretched out on the 'L' shaped sofa, whilst Kurt put Tina to sleep. She made sure to look after Kurt whilst their Dad is home, and quite frankly she was pissed off at their Dad. When they were alone as siblings Kurt was a great and positive person, and he was their only secure father figure in the household. Their father was an alcoholic, and only seemed to lash out at Kurt whenever he wanted. Kurt had been abused and called names yet he refused to get help or to move out. He said "It is for your safety."

"Heya Rach." Kurt walked in, smiling.

"Did they go off okay?"

"Yeah, just golden."

"They all in their rooms?" Rachel asked. Quinn and Tina share rooms, where Puck and Santana have their own rooms. Rachel used to share with Quinn and Tina, until she got too old enough to share with two other kids. Kurt insisted that she should share with him, with she agreed to quickly.

"Yup. But I don't think they will later. . " Kurt trailed off.

"Hey," Rachel started, patting the space next to me. He sat down cautiously, letting me put a hand on the only non-sensitive part of his body - his knee. "The girls stay in your room because they want to look after you. You all upset isn't the greatest sight for them, but they love you so much and they don't want to see you sad."

"It isn't right." Kurt mumbled, shaking his head.

"But it is in a way. Otherwise you may be dead Kurt." Rachel said, stating the truth. "And wonder what that would to everyone."

Kurt looked down, showing his vulnerable side. "I. . . Really hate him Rach."

"I know, I know." Rachel nodded. "His is a bad man, but Mom never sees the bad in him."

There was a slam of the door not long after, making Kurt flinch and stand up. "Things are looking up, aren't they, fag?" Our father called out.

Kurt let out a breath and hoped that none of the kids would wake up, but that would be unpreventable with their thin walls. Their father drunkenly stumbled into the living room, eyeing Kurt.

"Go Rachel." Kurt hissed, pointing frantically to the door. "Please."

 **Rachel's POV**

I nodded and headed upstairs, running for the children. We are usually never home when our father is, but when we are it can get very rough for Kurt. He would get thrown and beaten up until he is barely hanging on, and then out father would leave him alone. It can get quite scary for the children, especially Tina but he is strong. I could hear the verbal slurs coming out my father's mouth, and the very faint response from Kurt. I crowded up Tina and Rachel, who were holding each other in their room and carried them into mine and Kurt's room, where a comforting smell was held.

"Stop!" Kurt shouted, whilst we could hear him get thrown into the wall.

Noah sheepishly wandered into my room. "Can I stay here?"

"Noah, get in!" I motioned for him to sit next to me on the floor, making sure that Kurt's bed was free for when he is able to come back in. We could hear a loud slam, followed by a line of quick footsteps up the stairs. I peeked my head out the door, seeing our father follow Kurt up the stairs. Kurt barely made it up, falling weakly on the landing, when a sharp punch to his face stopped him. He swore and, bless his heart, saw me and said quietly 'go.' I had to refuse, shaking my head at him. He closed his eyes before getting kicked repeatedly in the stomach. He coughed and tried to stand up, failing miserably as seen on his face. Our father picked him up roughly. I quickly ran out the way of the door and pulled everyone close. Kurt was literally thrown in, to our horror.

"This is for being a faggot." Our father said, leaving the room.

I rushed over to Kurt, gasping at the state of him. He was breathing quickly but shallow, barely staying awake.

"Kurt, you need to stay awake for me sweetie." I instructed, pulling every cupboard open around him to look for my stash of band-aids and bandages that I put in there. It was kind of terrifying how bad Kurt looked, and I prayed that he wouldn't getting attacked soon.

 _"It hurts."_ Kurt breathed out, clutching his stomach. He was crying quietly, as if to not alert our parents or the kids.

"Just… Stay awake for me." I said calmly. I took off his cardigan gently, putting alcohol swabs on his cuts that scattered his arms. He hissed and moved away from me, curling into a ball. I pried him open, calling Noah over to help pick him up. He may seem light but he is quite heavy. We picked him up and placed him on his bed, helping him put his head on the pillow. I undid the buttons on his shirt and swallowed at his ribs. They were covered in bruises, some old and some ripe. I put a hand on his forehead, sighing and looking at his face.

"It is going to be okay." I said quietly.

He nodded slowly and blinked. He was shaking violently and still crying, however he fought the tiredness and kept his eyes open. I told Noah to go put the kids in his room for a minute, and I lifted Kurt up so that he could wrap his arms around me.

"It is okay Kurt." I cooed, rubbing his bare back. "We have got you."

"I feel like I am going to die." Kurt moaned, bringing a hand around my back to scratch at his other arm.

"Kurt, don't scratch them. They might get infected." I said, feeling him move slightly.

"This is hell compared to high-school." Kurt mumbled, still sobbing in between his words.

"It's okay." I said, not sure on how to answer his statement. The abuse is horrible, but Kurt, as he said, isn't going to leave until we are safe from him.

He said nothing for a few minutes, and I had to pull back to make sure he hadn't passed out. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes, and one had a bruise circling the outside.

"I should be old enough to care for myself." He muttered. I put my hands on his shoulders, and questioned if he felt okay. He responded with a inaudible answer, which seemed to put him even more off.

"Look, we need to put ice or something on your bruises and get bandages for your knuckles." His knuckles, but mostly his hands, had scattering scratches.

"Alright."

3rd POV

After giving Kurt medicine to help his pain and to let him sleep without being woken up, Rachel quietly walked into Noah's room and sat down next to them. The girls were crying their eyes out, and Noah looked as if he was trying not to cry with them.

"He is okay." Rachel said, pulling the girl's close. She would've hugged Noah but he would most likely refuse to be hugged.

"When can I see him?" Tina asked.

"Tomorrow." Tina huffed and blowed her cheeks out, almost like a hamster. "He is sleeping."

"He looks like shit." Noah stated. Rachel would've scaled him if it was a different place and time, but she let it go.

"Don't tell him that. He would go crazy." Quinn mumbled. Tina giggled and agreed.

"He would." Rachel laughed along with them, happy that they are not upset.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke and everything that happened that previous night hit him like a freight train. It took everything he had not to start crying and to suck it up and go see if the kids are ok. When he stood he cried out in pain, wrapping an arm around his abdomen as if to protect him. As he looked in the mirror he saw all the bruises scarring his stomach.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Rachel said from her bed.

Kurt flinched and glared at her. "Shit, Rach. You scared me."

"I could tell. Are you ok?"

"I am fine," Kurt muttered, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"I have seen you fully butt naked Kurt," Rachel smirked. Kurt blushed furiously and shuffled to their shared wardrobe. "A lot."

"Shut up, Rach," He mumbled, pulling out a shirt.

Rachel sauntered next to him and stopped him. "We need to change your bandages."

Kurt groaned in embarrassment, letting Rachel lead him to a desk chair and made him sit down. She got new bandages from the cupboard and start to undo the ones already there. He leaned away from her touch in pain until she straight up sat on his legs slowly so that he couldn't get up.

"The hell Rachel?" Kurt hissed, poking her.

"I can't put a new one on with you moving around," She shrugged and put all the old bandages on the desk next to them. "Look at your beautiful body Kurt," She whispered.

"I could if you weren't sitting on me," Kurt said.

"Smartass," Kurt could tell she was joking with the smile on her lips.

"Bitch."

"Touché."

She put new bandages on gently, telling Kurt about the kids and how they are good last night after he felt asleep. She let him choose out a outfit and dragged him downstairs by his hand, ignoring his protests.

"Kurt it is 10:30!" She screeched once she saw the kids downstairs without their father.

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, looking for a watch or clock.

"Yeah, Prancy Smurf, you slept for like 9 hours," Santana called out. Kurt saw her laying down on the sofa, smirking at him. "Mom went out with that dickhead."

"Oh no no no," Kurt mumbled. "Why are you here?"

Santana clicked her tongue. "Noah called me last night. He told me everything."

Kurt glared murderous daggers at Noah, who was surprisingly watching TV with Quinn and Tina. Granted it was some weird Monster Truck kids show, which Kurt made confused that Tina was enjoying it as much as she did.

"You look horrible. Rachel did you actually try to help him?" Santana asked.

"Yes! It just got bad," Rachel shrugged. Santana stood up and walked over to Kurt, poking him in the stomach. He stood back and swallowed, not making eye contact with Santana.

"Don't hurt him even more, Satin," Rachel scalded, taking Kurt's hand and rubbing her thumb over his cut knuckles.

"Our Dad is such a dick," Santana muttered. "I mean, it wasn't your choice that you are-"

"Kids Santana!" Kurt hissed, tempted to slap Santana in the face.

"Whatever. Anyway, Noah has a football game later so we need to get everyone out to watch it," Santana informed us.

"No, I can't, sorry," Kurt said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "I am going to Blaine's house."

"Awh, Klainebow," Santana mocked. Kurt raised his eyebrow at her. "Brittany made it up last night. I showed her pictures of your texts with that Hobbit."

"How did you get into my phone?"

"Don't question Santana logic. I have Mom's car keys anyway, so we can get there without you."

"Kurt, come with me," Rachel demanded, pulling Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt groaned and followed her. "If you two are going to do anything, be careful."

"Rachel, really?"

"Has he seen what Dad has done to you? Have you even told him about it?" Rachel asked. Kurt quickly shut his mouth, which shown Rachel that he has said nothing about it. "Blaine will see the bruises on your face, even if you use my amazing concealer. Also I know you two did it after West Side Story as you were so relaxed after you went to his house after closing night. You have most likely done it during now and that time after your bruises have gone down, but they haven't this time so you have to tell him."

"Nothing is going to happen Rachel," Kurt stuttered.

"You are such a liar, I can tell. You are going on a date and then you are going back to his place for a nice cuddle," Rachel grinned. "The makeup will come off eventually."

"I know," Kurt said, dragging out the vowels. "I want to tell him."

"I am sure he would like to know. You have been with him for like 3 years."

"Okay, I will," Kurt smiled unsurely.

 **Kurt's POV**

I waited outside Blaine's house, debating weather or not to knock on the door. Rachel had insisted whilst I was getting ready to not wear any makeup at all, and I looked horrendous. I didn't want to scare Blaine, but I did want to to see him. I sucked in a long breath and knocked on the door twice: my and Blaine's way of knowing if one another was at the door.

Blaine answered the door and his happy expression immediately changed into a dark contour.

"What happened? Did you get jumped?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No. . Can I talk to you about it?" I said, looking down at the carpet.

"Of course," Blaine nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the all too familiar room. He let me settle down on his bed then sat in front of me. "What happened?" He repeated.

"I-I, I can't tell anyone," I stuttered, suddenly taking interest in the blue comforter.

"I promise that I won't," Blaine promised, taking my hands in his.

I opened my mouth but no words fell out, and I tried to come up with a plan in my head to escape quickly and swiftly. Of course nothing came to mind, except the deep truth.

"You know my Dad is kinda homophobic."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, he decides to. . " I breathed in, blinking quickly and praying that no tears would shed. "He. ."

"I understand," Blaine said, bringing a hand to my face and caressed it. I leaned into the touch. "It isn't right though."

"He has always done it since I was 16, and me, being the eldest and most sensible sibling, have protected them," I admitted, not being able to stop a few tears from falling. Blaine moved his hand from my cheek to wipe away the tears using his thumb, which calmed me immensely. "He just goes all out I guess on me."

Blaine gulped and looked down to my cashmere-clad arms. "Do you mind if I see?"

"I don't mind," I said, pulling the sweater over my stomach and over my head, leaving my torso in my thin shirt that stopped halfway down my biceps. Blaine reached out carefully and raised my arms gently, looking at them as if he was examining it.

"Is it everywhere?" Blaine asked suddenly, stopping my thoughts of when we were going to eat.

"Yeah. . . Pretty much," I said, almost shrugging it off as if it was another weird thing to add to me.

"Jeez," Blaine murmured, leaning over to my left arm, covering it in small, soft pecks. I sighed, smiling like an insane person, and closed my eyes to relish the moment.

"I did book a table," Blaine hummed, kissing my neck until he reached my mouth. I kissed back feverishly, raising my arms to wrap them around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. He pulled back to take a breath and looked at me in the eyes.

"Let's go," He grinned.

"Blaine!" I whined, watching him as he stood up and slid off the bed. "You can't leave me!"

"You are coming with me," Blaine said, smirking. "Here is your sweater."

"You aren't fair," I groaned, pulling the sweater on.

"I know."

Halfway through the meal I couldn't help but moan at how nice the food was, which left Blaine in a spluttering mess. Ha! This is why you don't mess around with me. I told him about how my siblings are so annoying, especially Noah in the mornings if he had stayed up all night on weekends. I once had to sit through two hours of My Little Pony with Tina. Don't get me wrong: I played with them when I was younger, but spending two hours watching a kids show when you are 19 isn't the best thing in the world.

When we had first entered the restaurant, which was breathtaking, I got a few side-glances from some of the customers and staff, which is what I was expecting with a bruised face. Blaine decided to order and pay for everything, despite of my protests. When we got back we sat on his bed, just watching each other in a comfortable silence. I am sure Blaine has more questions, but he can asked them himself when he wants to.

"Was that food nice?" Blaine asked, putting his hands over mine.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," I said, trying so hard not to smirk at him.

"Great," Blaine's voice was just above a whisper, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Did you like it?" I asked softly.

"It was amazing," Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss me, which I reciprocated quickly. I put my hands on his waist and pushed him back, keeping our lips together. I moaned out quietly, letting him break the kiss so that he could kiss down my neck, sucking at the joint of his neck to my shoulder. I moved my head back and smiled, giving him more room even if I would have to wear turtle-necks everyday for the next week. I hugged him weakly and pulled him back, making sure he wouldn't make a too big of a mark.

"Cuddles?" I asked, wondering if I could sleep over.

"Cuddles," Blaine affirmed, taking off his jacket. I took my cardigan off, and started to open the buttons of my shirt. I saw that Blaine's eyes were glued to my chest, but not in a sexual way. I looked down, feeling the rush of embarrassment running through me even if he has seen my chest before.

"Your body. . ." Blaine started, reaching out a hand to place on one of the bandages across my ribs. "Aren't you upset about it?"

"Kind of," I shrugged. "But Rachel sure has helped a lot."

"Awh," Blaine whined. I suppressed a giggle at his jealousy. "Your sisters must love you a lot."

"Except Santana," I corrected. "She is such a nosy bitch sometimes."

"Agreed," Blaine nodded, sliding my shirt off my shoulders.

"I. . Can I be a little spoon?" I said quietly. "I mean, I don't mind but. . . You can be!"

"Of course, handsome," He took off his shirt and pulled back the quilt, giving me space to lie down. I curled up on my side and he attached to my back carefully, placing an arm over my torso gingerly.

"It doesn't hurt with you there," I mumbled, moving back into his warm embrace.

"I must cure all illnesses and injuries!" Blaine gasped jokingly, making me giggle quietly.

"You sure do you Doofus," I smiled, closing my eyes and sinking into a deep, happy sleep.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine chanted. I groaned, moving to lie on my back, wondering what he wanted at such an ungodly hour.

"What?" I grumbled in a rough voice, blindly looking for a blanket or duvet.

"I wanna see Tina and Quinn!" Blaine exclaimed, latching on to me gently.

"What?" I repeated, this time more fanatically.

"Rachel said I can come over!" Blaine smiled.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked at Blaine, who was looking at me with a big grin on his face. "When did she tell you this?"

"This morning. That's why I woke you up," Blaine shrugged, reaching over to his bedside drawer to get his phone to show me.

"When did you get Rachel's phone number?" I asked, sitting up and automatically clinging onto Blaine's torso.

"A few weeks ago," Blaine nuzzled into my neck, being thoughtful of still-tender marks.

"You are quite happy today," I pointed out, leaning into his embrace.

"I guess it is just a good day."

"Well, we need to get changed if we want to go back to my place," I said, silently asking myself if Mom and Dad is going to be home as well.

"I thought you would never ask," Blaine winked, slowing detaching himself from me, to be able to grab some clothes from his wardrobe. I watched him go, glancing at his amazing abs and waist, glowing at how tanned and good-looking he was.

"Like the view?" Blaine asked, smirking. I flushed, feeling all of my blood rush towards my head.

"I-I. . ." I mumbled, leaning across the bed to get my shirt and jeans and also to cover my increasingly red blush.

"I like mine too."

"Blaine!" I squeaked, shimming my jeans on.

"It is good to know that I still have my adorable baby-penguin after our first," Blaine trailed off, letting me remember the events a few days after we first went to Scandals.

"That was all you," I said, doing the buttons up on my shirt.

"Right," Blaine teased, dragging out the 'i'.

"It was the heat of the moment."

"And so was every other time?" Blaine joked, pulling a polo on.

"No!" I insisted, looking around for my cardigan. "Your. . . urges start it most of the time."

"Okay then," Blaine dropped the conversation, grinning.

"Come on, let's go." I prompted, slipping my hand into Blaine's and letting him pull me off the bed.

"Okay."


End file.
